vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oriko Mikuni
|-|Oriko Mikuni= |-|Doppel Sotria= Summary Oriko Mikuni (美国 織莉子 Mikuni Oriko) is the titular character from Puella Magi Oriko Magica. She is a magical girl with the ability to forsee the future. She is a playable character in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online and Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record, with the later having her first animated and voice acted appearance. She also appears in various other manga, including but not limited to:Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Extra Story, Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Sadness Prayer, Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Noisy Citrine, Puella Magi Oriko Magica: Symmetry Diamond, as well as an extra chapter called The Last Agate. Sadness Prayer in particular functions as a much-needed soft remake of the Oriko Magica. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C | At least 7-B, likely far higher Name: Oriko Mikuni, The Doppel of Anguish Origin: Puella Magi Oriko Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Magical Girl, Student Council president. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Possibly Flight, Precognition, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Magic Detection, Telekinesis, Transformation, Weapon Creation and Weapon Enhancement, Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when significantly damaged), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, and Fusionism. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and Life Absorption, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Clairvoyance, minor Light Manipulation via Oracle Ray. | All previous abilities, Aura (In explicitly gains a bright aura upon reaching maxed stats in-game), Statistics Amplification (Durability), Statistics Cut (Attack Potency), Chance to have Durability Negation. As a Doppel Witch: Large Size (Type 0), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Multiple Personalities, Summoning, Weather Manipulation (Upon becoming a Doppel Witch, Oriko begins to suck-in the air and the surroundings around her and creates mist.) and possibly BFR. | Her first tab's abilities, likely all of Kirika Kure's abilities, including Time Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (Via Vampire Fang), Fate Manipulation, and Astral Projection. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Managed to damage the witch form of Kirika, kept up and almost defeated Homura Akemi) | At least Small Town level (Should at least be on par with her original self, managed to hold on a little bit against Kamihama's superior witches.) Has a chance to negate durability when she attacks. | At least City level (Even her shockwaves were able to push back Kyoko Sakura and force her to use her barrier. Has the Magic from Kirika Kure), likely much higher (Kirika was able to cut down Mami Tomoe's threads, but those have variable durability.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Homura Akemi) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Managed to finally kill a familiar, albeit with great struggle) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to suddenly react to Kyoko Sakura's spear, and then proceeds to launch a projectile capable of blitzing her, Mami Tomoe, Homura Akemi, and Yuma.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class | At least City level, likely far higher. Durability: Small Town level (Was stated to not being able to withstand a direct an attack from a Magical Girl, likely putting her on the level of Homura Akemi), Higher for her Soul Gem (Soul Gems tend to be the most durable part of a magical girl, as their purpose is to provide a safe, compact 'body' for magical girls according to Kyubey.) | At least Small Town level (Should at least be on par with her normal durability, can enhance her durability with her Memoria.), Higher as a Doppel Witch and for her Soul Gem. | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High (Was impaled, had her soul destroyed, and shot, yet still managed to send a shard to kill another girl in another room, this also happened once again in Sadness Prayer. Pulled out a spear from her chest and still managed to stand and almost fight.) If her soul gem is corrupted, through overusing her magic, she will become a witch. Range: At least hundreds of meters (Threw a shard of Kirkia´s Witch Form well beyond the Barrier of Kirika Kure near-death despite being the physically weakest magical girl.) The soul gem can only possess the magical girl's body up to 100 meters away. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception (All magical girls can detect the usage of magic and the existence of curses from within their cities, sometimes even outside their own city) Likely several kilometers once she becomes a Doppel Witch. | Likely the same, several kilometers as a Doppel Witch. | At least hundreds of meters, likely significantly higher. Standard Equipment: Her soul gem and likely some grief seeds. Multiple metal spheres, patterned with what appear to be vines. | Same. | She likely can re-create Kirika Kure's weapons in addition to her normal gear. Intelligence: At least Gifted (She managed to plan multiple Magical Girl murders to distract Kyubey from Madoka´s potential. With her intellect and Clairvoyance she managed to outsmart Kyubey, Homura Akemi, and Kyoko Sakura in several timelines. Is considered the strategetic unit of her team with Kirika Kure, who is also gifted in her own right.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | Same as before. | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Oriko's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Is my power necessary?: Greatly increases Attack Potency and recovers their stamina. C&P.png Tea.png TowardsEnd.png DuraNega.png * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** Crime and Punishment: In-game, all it does is allow only Oriko to attack in a turn, it is unknown what occurs outside that. ** Putting Sugar in Bitter Black Tea: Increases Oriko's durability. ** Towards the End: Temporarily decreases the attack power of an enemy. ** Unlimited Happiness to You: Has a chance of completely negating durability when attacking, causing her to practically destroy any enemy. * Oracle Ray: A light that covers a massive area of effect, damaging everything in its area. According to Magia Record, it also helps her recover stamina. * Doppel Sotria: Upon transforming, Oriko is suddenly engulfed in darkness and a current of wind blows everything near her Doppel. According to her Doppel description, this wind actually sends all her victims to another world, however, the specifics are unknown. Afterward, she jumps into the air and proceeds to drill back into the Earth, tearing apart all her enemies on the floor. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Doppel Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. |-|Kirika Kure's Abilities= *'Time Manipulation:' Kirika can use her ability to decelerate time, both around herself to blitz the opponent, or against incoming attacks to dodge them more easily. *'Vampire Fang:' Kirika extends her claws and uses them to slash the opponent several times. Using this technique also grants her the ability to automatically counter the next attack of her opponent. ** Stepping Fang: Kirika simply throws her claws at her foes, to reach foes that she normally lacks the range to affect. *'Fate Manipulation:' In Sadness Prayer, it is revealed that Kirika's main magic allows her to essentially change herself according to the situation. She has gone as far as to gain the ability to transform into a witch while retaining her original mind without succumbing to despair, in this sense, it behaves like Reactive Evolution. ** Anteroom: While depicted in most of the Oriko Magica manga, Sadness Prayer clarifies it to be some kind of mental world that Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure can enter at whim without leaving the physical realm. In this world, they can help each other through advice or giving one another weapons. Key: Base Magical Girl Oriko | Magia Record | With Kirika Kure's Magic Gallery Oriko_Homura.png|Papa's Design of Oriko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Plant Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users